cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Independant Republic of Orange Nations
THE CHARTER OF IRON WE THE PEOPLES OF THE ORANGE NATIONS DETERMINED - to practice tolerance and live together in peace with one another as good neighbours, with "priveledges" of course. - to unite our strength to maintain international peace and security - to ensure, by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods, that armed force shall not be used, save in the common interest - to employ international machinery for the promotion of the economic and social advancement of all peoples HAVE RESOLVED TO COMBINE OUR EFFORTS TO ACCOMPLISH THESE AIMS Accordingly, our respective Governments, who have exhibited their full powers found to be in good and due form, have agreed to the present Charter of IRON and do hereby establish an international organization to be known as the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON). 'THE IRON TREATY' 'Article 1' a. The Member States undertake, as set forth in the Charter of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON), to settle any international dispute in which they may be involved by peaceful means in such a manner that international peace and security and justice are not endangered, and to refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the purposes of IRON. b. Member States further accept that membership of the Independant Republic of Orange Nations is incompatible with membership of any other Cybernations alliances, and as such forsake all other alliances. 'Article 2' In order more effectively to achieve the objectives of this Treaty, the Member Nations, separately and jointly, by means of continuous and effective self-help and mutual aid, will maintain and develop their individual and collective capacity to resist armed attack. 'Article 3' The Member Nations hereby establish a Council, on which each of them shall be represented, to consider matters concerning the implementation of this Treaty. The Council shall be so organised as to be able to meet promptly at any time. The Council shall set up such subsidiary bodies as may be necessary; in particular it shall establish immediately a diplomatic corps and defence committee which shall recommend measures for the implementation of Article 5. Those Member Nations not sitting on the Council shall be known as the General Assembly. 'Article 4' The Member Nations will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any of the Member Nations is threatened. 'Article 5' a. The Member Nations agree that an armed attack against one or more of them shall be considered an attack against them all and consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, in exercise of the right of individual or collective self-defence, will assist the Member Nation or Nations so attacked by taking, under direction of the Council of IRON, such action as deemed necessary by the Council, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the IRON. b. Any Member Nation so attacked maintains the inherent right of self-defence and is thus permitted to conduct two retaliatory strikes upon the aggressor prior to consultation with the Council. c. Any such armed attack and all measures taken as a result thereof shall immediately be reported to the Council. Such measures shall be terminated when the Council has taken the measures necessary to restore and maintain international peace and security. d. The General Assembly, upon advice from the Council of IRON, may refuse military aid to any Member Nation in conflict under the following conditions: (i) The Member Nation was the aggressor. (ii) If a ceasefire is offered by the attacking nation, and is refused by the Member Nation, aid from IRON may be suspended to that nation. However, if the Member Nation has not yet enforced his inherent right to self-defence aid may continue until this has happened. Notwithstanding these, the General Assembly, on advice from the council, may vote to aid such Member Nations if their continued security and that of the Republic becomes jeopardised by the conflict. The Council may levy a tarif on Member Nations so aided to cover the cost of troop and equipment losses of other Member Nations. 'Article 6' The Member Nations may, by unanimous agreement, invite any other State in a position to further the principles of this Treaty and to contribute to the security of IRON area to accede to this Treaty. Any State so invited may become a Member State to the Treaty by stating its acceptance of the rules laid down in this Charter in the IRON Forum. Membership of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations is to be stated in the Member Nation's "Nation Information" Section. 'Article 7' a. Membership in the Independent Republic of Orange Nations is open to all other peace-loving states which accept the obligations contained in the present Charter and, in the judgment of the Republic, are able and willing to carry out these obligations. b. The admission of any such state to membership in the Independent Republic of Orange Nations will be effected by a decision of the Council of Iron upon recommendation of the General Assembly of Orange Nations. 'Article 8' A Member of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations against which preventive or enforcement action has been taken by the Council of IRON may be suspended from the exercise of the rights and privileges of membership by the General Assembly upon the recommendation of the Council of IRON. The exercise of these rights and privileges may be restored by the Council. 'Article 9' a. A Member State of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations which has attacked a fellow Member State or has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Charter may be expelled from the Organization by the General Assembly upon the recommendation of the Council of IRON. b. A Member State discovered belonging to another, rival Alliance will be considered to be practicing espionage and expelled from the Independant Republic of Orange Nations forthwith. 'Addendum (May 17, 2006)' All current and future members of Independent Republic of Orange Nations must include a statement that they are part of IRON in their "about" section in the CyberNations game (on view nation page). This addendum takes effect immediately and failure to comply may result in expulsion from Independent Republic of Orange Nations. This is to help prevent wars caused by friendly fire, and may help protect you from overly enthused upstarts, who wouldn't otherwise know that you have a powerful bunch of associates ready to whip them into oblivion. category:Alliances category:Orange team alliances